She's Gonna Be Alright
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Ce que Jack a pensé et ressenti le jour où il a sauvé sa sœur. Écrit à la deuxième personne.


**She's Gonna Be Alright**

Sous tes pieds, le froid de la glace te mord la peau, mais tu le remarques à peine. Parce que ton esprit est focalisé sur une seule chose, et c'est ta sœur de neuf ans, debout devant toi, pétrifiée, la surface gelée du lac se craquelant sous ses patins.

Le froid te pince les oreilles, mais c'est ton cœur qui est le plus touché par le froid. Le froid provoqué par la terreur que te cause la possibilité que la glace cède et qu'elle tombe dans l'eau glaciale – qu'elle tombe dans le piège mortel tendu en hiver par l'étang.

Tu refuses de laisser ça lui arriver.

« Ça va aller » murmures-tu, accroupi sur la glace. « Ça va aller ! Ne baisse pas les yeux, regarde-moi. »

« Jack… J'ai peur » gémit-elle, en voyant les fissures s'élargir et naître sous ses patins.

Tu as tellement peur que tu voudrais vomir. Mais tu ne peux pas lui montrer. Après tout, le héros qui vient sauver la princesse dans les histoires que tu racontes à ta sœur n'a jamais peur.

Ta princesse à toi est en danger. Et il n'y a que toi qui peux la sauver.

« Je sais, je sais, oui » dis-tu en te relevant lentement.

Lorsque tu avances ton pied nu, la glace se fendille sous toi. Ton cœur rate un battement. L'espace d'un instant, tu as peur pour toi-même, puis tu te reprends. Elle passe en premier. Elle passe toujours en premier.

« Mais je te _jure _que ça va aller ! » déclare-tu (ment-tu) en espérant de toutes tes forces que ce sera _effectivement _le cas. « Tu ne risques rien ! »

_Seigneur, je sais que je suis pas un bon garçon, mais laisse-moi la sortir de là._

Tu vois qu'elle ne te croit pas. Alors une idée loufoque te traverse la tête – la tactique que tu adoptes toujours lorsque ton père rentre le soir en sentant l'alcool, lorsqu'un rien suffit à le mettre en colère. _Tu sais quoi, princesse, on va jouer à cache-cache, tu te mets sous le lit et tu sors seulement quand tu n'entends plus rien. D'accord ?_

« Tu sais quoi ? » dis-tu en t'efforçant de sourire. « On va jouer à un jeu. »

« Non, arrête ! » s'écrie-t-elle, l'air au bord des larmes – elle pleure toujours quand elle est terrifiée ou qu'elle se met en colère, d'habitude ça te fait rire et tu l'appelles la fontaine de la Madeleine, mais cette fois tu n'as pas envie de rire. Pas du tout.

« Tu crois que je te fais une blague ? » demandes-tu, en prenant ta voix la plus rassurante – la voix d'oncle Davy quand il est à la maison et qu'il te dit qu'il s'occupe de tout avant d'aller dehors affronter ton père ivre.

« Oui ! Tu fais des blagues tout le temps ! » explose-t-elle, et tu as l'impression qu'on vient de te piétiner le cœur, elle n'a pas confiance en toi et ça fait _mal_.

Tu t'avances encore un peu, un petit pas, deux petits pas, et la glace continue à craquer, et tu sens la peur qui monte, enfonce ses crocs dans sa poitrine et refuse de lâcher prise.

« Heu, oui, mais là » bafouilles-tu, « là, c'en est pas une, je te promets, c'est pas une blague ! Cette fois… Tu ne risques rien. »

Elle lève les yeux vers toi. Tu lui dis toujours les mêmes mots quand elle se réveille la nuit en croyant que le croque-mitaine va jaillir de sous le lit et la dévorer, ou quand la bande de Bill Wilkins vous course tous les deux, ou quand tu entends les pas de ton père dans l'escalier qui monte dans la chambre que vous partagez.

Tu lui as toujours dit qu'elle ne risquait rien avec toi. Tu n'as pas l'intention de faire mentir ces quatre mots aujourd'hui.

« Tu dois croire en moi, je t'en prie. » souffle-tu.

Au fond, tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de demander ça. Ta sœur n'a jamais eu qu'un seul héros, un chevalier en armure brillante sur un étalon blanc qui vient toujours la sauver du croque-mitaine, du monstre qui remplace de temps en temps son papa et sent l'alcool, des petites brutes du village, et c'est toi, Jackson Overland.

Tu peux tout faire pour elle. Parce qu'elle croit que tu peux tout faire. Que tu finisses avec un œil au beurre noir, un bras cassé ou une cheville tordue, tu la sauves toujours.

Tu ne lui as jamais donné la moindre raison de croire le contraire.

« Dis-moi quel jeu te plairait » lances-tu pour lui faire oublier sa peur, lui faire oublier sa situation pire que précaire. « Tu veux qu'on joue à la marelle ? Comme on a joué hier ? »

Elle te considère avec un rien d'incrédulité, mais tu sais ce que tu fais. Tu as inventé un plan en catastrophe, mais ça peut marcher. Ça _doit _marcher.

_Seigneur, je suis peut-être pas le meilleur type que tu aies inventé, mais fais que ça marche._

« C'est facile ! » déclare-tu avec une désinvolture que tu es loin de ressentir. « Regarde ! Un… »

Tu avances le pied en direction de la berge, et la glace craque de plus belle. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de faire une grimace sous l'effet de la tension, mais tu la chasses bien vite. Elle te regarde. Alors tu fais ce que tu fais de mieux : l'imbécile.

Elle lâche un éclat de rire lorsque tu agites les bras comme un moulin à vent avec un air idiot comme si tu perdais l'équilibre. Tu serais prêt à t'enfoncer un couteau dans la poitrine et à t'arracher les entrailles si ça lui permettait de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle est en danger de mort.

« Deux… »

Tu fais un autre pas. Pas de grincement, ni de fissures, cette fois. Ta sœur te sourit, elle est détendue maintenant.

« Trois ! » t'écrie-tu en atterrissant d'un bond près d'un bâton qui ressemble à une crosse de berger. Tu l'as remarqué du coin de l'œil, et c'est parfait pour ce que tu comptes faire. Toi, tu es trop lourd pour t'approcher d'elle, tu réussirais seulement à vous faire plonger tous les deux.

Tu t'accroupis de nouveau et tu t'empares du bâton, pointant la partie recourbée vers elle – ça peut marcher, il faut seulement qu'elle se rapproche un tout petit peu…

« Allez, à ton tour » l'encourages-tu. « Un… »

Elle fait un pas, et le grincement de la glace lui fait baisser la tête. Tu vois la peur revenir sur son visage.

« Deux » enchaînes-tu précipitamment – encore un pas, juste un, et ce sera bon…

Au deuxième pas, la glace craque de manière plus que menaçante et elle perd presque l'équilibre, elle lève sur toi un regard terrifié, ce regard que tu détestes tellement voir, ce regard qui supplie _Jack, fais quelque chose_…

« Trois ! » t'écries-tu.

Tu lances le bâton en avant, tu la crochètes par la taille et tu l'envoies rouler près de la berge tout en dérapant toi-même sur la glace. Elle se réceptionne sur le ventre et toi sur les fesses.

Toujours allongée, elle relève la tête, l'air un peu étourdie. Elle te regarde. Elle te sourit.

Tu souris à ton tour en commençant à te relever. Tu as réussi. Le chevalier a encore réussi à sauver la princesse.

Et à ce moment la glace cède sous ton poids.

Tu ressens une vague surprise lorsque tu entends le bruit avant de basculer en arrière dans l'eau glaciale.

La dernière chose que tu vois c'est le visage horrifié de ta sœur.

La dernière chose que tu entends c'est sa voix qui hurle ton prénom.

Le froid te saisit. Tu plonges dans une obscurité impénétrable. Sous l'effet du choc, tu inspires et tes poumons se remplissent d'eau.

Tu as mal. Tu as froid. Tu es terrorisé. Et au milieu de tout ce que tu ressens, une pensée surgit comme un éclair.

Ta sœur va survivre.

_Elle s'en est sortie ! Merci, mon Dieu, elle s'en est sortie !_

C'est ta dernière pensée avant que les ténèbres ne prennent le dessus.


End file.
